Watch Me Tease You
by Kasia-chan
Summary: Hiroto needs a favor. He asks Tetsuhiro to take care of his collection of DVD's and sex toys. Tetsuhiro's tempted to look more closely at that collection. But will Senpai approve?


My mind's kinda blank right now so I'll only say that this is probably the first part of a one shot trilogy. I've started working on the next part although I don't know how long it will take me to finish. .

Enjoy. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Tyrant. Takanaga-sensei does.

Title: Watch Me Tease You

Beta: elyrian

Warnings: language, sex… very hot sex

Rating: M

Characters: Tetsuhiro Morinaga, Souichi Tatsumi, Hiroto

Note: Takes place after the last volume

Summary: Hiroto needs a favor. He asks Tetsuhiro to take care of his collection of DVD's and sex toys. Tetsuhiro's tempted to look more closely at that collection. But will Senpai approve?

* * *

><p><strong>Watch Me Tease You<strong>

"Please, Angel-kun! You need to help me! Please!" Hiroto whined. He pressed his hands together like he was praying and looked at Tetsuhiro with pleading eyes.

"There's no way I'll do that, Hiroto. Forget it. Find someplace else to stash your stuff," Tetsuhiro grumbled. He had hoped to have a nice time, drink a beer or two, and get back to the apartment and Senpai. His lover was going to be late tonight and Tetsuhiro had thought that it was a great opportunity to visit Hiroto. They hadn't seen each other for quite some time.

"But I need to get rid of those things before tomorrow and you're conveniently here. We'll go to my place, you'll take my things, go home, and I'll return here," Hiroto said.

"Then why don't you just leave them here at the bar?" Tetsuhiro asked, annoyed. He didn't really want to have anything to do with Hiroto's weird ideas. They tended to backfire. Tetsuhiro ignored the small voice at the back of his head that was telling him that if not for Hiroto's ideas Senpai might not have been his right now. He was sure that this time things wouldn't end well if he agreed to go along with Hiroto's plan.

"Not possible!" Hiroto whined dramatically, his face laced with misery. "There are some great things there! If someone here saw them they would just simply steal them. I'll lose my carefully selected collection if I bring them here! I trust you, Angel-kun! I know my things will be safe with you! Please. It's only for a few days until my friend goes home," Hiroto pleaded his case.

"Why can't they just stay where they are?" Tetsuhiro asked, rubbing his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Because my friend, although he's cool with me being gay, is totally straight and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable when he finds my treasures," Hiroto explained with patience, looking anxiously at his friend.

"Then hide them well!" Tetsuhiro glared, fed up with the topic. He had come here to have a drink and a friendly chat with his friend, not to be harassed by said friend.

"Not possible! He snoops around better than a detective! He's going to find them for sure! Please, please, help me!" Hiroto begged shamelessly.

Tetsuhiro sighed but considered it. He wanted to help his friend but thoughts of Senpai's reaction made him hesitate quite a bit. If his lover found things from Hiroto's gay novelty collection in their apartment, Tetsuhiro was sure he would totally flip out.

"I'll even let you use my toys. They're all clean." Hiroto smiled wickedly.

Tetsuhiro's eyes widened. The thought was tempting. Hiroto had bragged about his most beloved and pleasurable toys and Tetsuhiro was curious to see if they were as good as his friend had let him believe. But again, Senpai would probably throw him out of their apartment if Tetsuhiro suggested using any of them.

"What do you say?" Hiroto waited nervously for an answer.

"Well…" He was still hesitating but Hiroto leaned and whispered into his ear, making Tetsuhiro blush.

'_Ah hell!'_ Tetsuhiro made up his mind. "All right."

xxx xxx

Souichi came back from the university and found Morinaga hastily righting himself on the couch with their TV on but with a curiously blank screen.

"Ah, Senpai! You're home already?" Morinaga sounded nervous for some reason and Souichi's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I finished earlier than I thought I would. What were you doing?" Souichi asked suspiciously.

"Nothing special. It's not important." Morinaga busied himself in the kitchen. "Would you like to eat, Senpai? I can make you something tasty."

Although Morinaga had already finished his studies and was days away from starting his job, he was still calling Souichi "Senpai". Souichi was not complaining because Morinaga could have been using his given name instead, and he would have been too uncomfortable and embarrassed if that happened.

"No. It's not necessary." Souichi watched Morinaga and wondered what the man had been doing right before Souichi had come back. He was about to ask again when Morinaga spoke.

"I'm going to take a shower," he stated and after a quick detour to his room for some new clothes, went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Souichi frowned. That had been a very hasty retreat. _'What the hell…?'_

He glanced at the TV screen and wondered what Morinaga had been watching just now. He was quite sure Morinaga had watched something so he picked up the remote and pushed the 'return' button. It was only on the news channel so he pushed the button once more and ended up on the DVD input. That was why the screen had been black with the TV still on.

'_So he watched something on DVD and since he turned it off in a hurry the disc must be still in.'_

Souichi looked around for the DVD player remote and found it on the couch Morinaga had been sitting on. _'A-ha! So he had been watching something. Let's see what.'_ Souichi turned the player on and pressed play.

He sat down and watched. The movie looked crappy. Even after the few minutes of watching he could tell. It looked more like some homemade video than a professional movie. _'Why was Morinaga watching this crap?'_

The camera showed what were probably the two main characters separately, a small guy with blond hair and big eyes who was preparing himself to go out and a muscular, dark haired guy that was walking down the street. The small one opened his front door and noticed the other man walking by his house. The other guy noticed him, too, and when he did, the smaller man crooked his finger at him and the taller man went to him. Just like that. Souichi couldn't believe that someone had paid for such a script, not to mention the acting. He was just about to turn the movie off when the front door of the little guy's house closed and the two men in the movie threw themselves at each other.

Souichi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. The smaller man was naked in no time and the other one carried him to the rather large bed in one of the rooms. The small man had his legs around the other's man's hip with the guy's hands on his butt cheeks. Souichi's eyes were glued to the screen. He couldn't believe what he was watching.

Porn! He was watching gay porn!

His cheeks pinked when the two men started indulging in each other rather heavily, but as he watched he noticed that something missing. He couldn't pinpoint it. He just knew that whatever it was made the scene look dull, almost meaningless.

He was distracted from his thoughts when the big guy thrust himself into the small one, making him moan rather loudly and lewdly. Then the pounding began and Souichi's face heated even more. He shook his head and finally managed to come out of the trance he had been in. _'Morinaga had been watching this! The pervert!'_ he screamed inwardly. He was just about to turn the player off when he heard a chuckle.

"I would have never thought that you would enjoy watching gay porn, Senpai," Morinaga said with mirth.

Souichi turned his head with lightning speed in the direction of Morinaga's voice and his face heated when he realized that his kouhai had caught him watching porn. Morinaga was looking at Souichi with lust and a hint of amusement in his eyes, dressed in fresh clothes and with his hair still damp from the shower. He slowly advanced when noticed that he had Souichi's attention.

Souichi felt utterly embarrassed and didn't know how to respond. Before he could say anything Morinaga came closer and boxed Souichi in on the couch, looming over him with a smirk.

"Wha…? No! I wasn't!" Momentarily startled, Souichi got his bearings back quickly and denied enjoying porn, especially gay porn.

"Oh? But you actually managed to watch a lot more than me. I thought you would have been furious if you saw me watching this." Morinaga made a move with his head towards the TV screen. "But it looks like I had nothing to worry about." The last words Morinaga whispered into Souichi's ear, making him shiver pleasantly.

Souichi attempted to push Morinaga away but some vehement cursing from the TV screen distracted him momentarily. He glanced at the movie, blushed furiously and very quickly averted his eyes from the obscenities showed there. Although his quick pause in pushing Morinaga away gave his kouhai the opportunity to force Souichi's body to lie more flatly on the couch.

"And here I thought I'll take a cold shower and cool down a bit," Morinaga shook his head with amusement. "It looks like I shouldn't have bothered," he smirked wickedly.

"What? What do you mean?" Souichi's attention was drawn to Morinaga's face and his eyes widened. Morinaga was looking at him with unrestrained desire, causing Souichi's whole body to respond. He knew what was coming. They hadn't had sex for a while, both of them being busy and tired, but today was a perfect opportunity. Souichi was reluctant to admit that it was the reason why he had come back earlier than he had planned. If someone had asked he would have denied it, but somewhere deep down he felt that they hadn't had sex in a long time. Too long.

What he hadn't counted on was that Morinaga had been spending his free time watching porn. That thought annoyed Souichi for some odd reason and he glared at Morinaga with full force. The other man hesitated for a moment and it gave Souichi the opportunity to shove Morinaga away from him. He pointed at the TV screen where the two men were still going at it.

"What the hell, Morinaga? You watch this shit?" Souichi yelled.

Morinaga glanced at the screen and Souichi's temper flared anew. He grabbed his kouhai's jaw and turned his head back so that they could look in each other's eyes again.

"Hitoro asked me to store his collection for a few days," Morinaga shrugged.

"And you want me to believe that?" Souichi asked skeptically.

"It's the truth. I was curious and played this movie and then you came back and I panicked," Morinaga explained.

"You wanted to watch the whole movie?"

"That was the plan," Morinaga smiled sheepishly.

"What for?" Souichi asked part disgusted and part annoyed.

"I… was imagining us doing those things …" Morinaga answered nervously.

"What? You pervert! Don't you dare! If you want to do those things then just do them and don't watch such perverted stuff!" Souichi yelled, outraged. He watched Morinaga's face change and realized what he had just said.

"I-I didn't m-mean – " Souichi tried to backpedal but it looked like it was too late.

Morinaga covered Souichi's mouth with his own, making it impossible for Souichi to finish the sentence. Morinaga was too good at kissing and Souichi started moaning in no time. Morinaga's hand fumbled around a bit and Souichi wondered what he was doing. When the DVD player suddenly turned off he figured that he had his answer. They broke the kiss.

"I don't want to hear anybody else's moans. Only yours, Senpai," Morinaga said, his eyes blazing.

Souichi blushed. He knew that he was loud when they had sex but he didn't care. He couldn't stop himself from emitting all those sounds that apparently Morinaga loved so much.

"Don't be stupid," Souichi mumbled, embarrassed. He scooted a bit back and sat up. Surprisingly Morinaga didn't have any objections, and a moment later Souichi found out why. He was hauled off the couch and Morinaga pulled him towards his room.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Taking your advice," Morinaga said happily. He let go of Souichi's hand and made himself comfortable on the bed, leaving Souichi to stand in the middle of the room.

"Strip for me, Senpai," Morinaga said huskily with shining eyes and flushed cheeks.

Souichi eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"What?" he squeaked.

"Can you please strip for me?" Morinaga asked, feigning innocence. He was looking expectantly at Souichi with anticipation in his eyes.

"Are you nuts?" Souichi yelled. "There's no way I'd do something like that," he insisted but there was hesitation in his voice. Morinaga's puppy eyes were more often than not making him mellower than he would have liked. It was just too rewarding to see the happiness in his lover's eyes. He was getting addicted to that look, not to mention that it made him happy too, seeing Morinaga smile at him with such delight.

"It's just taking your clothes off, it's not really something big or anything, is it? I'm not asking for you to blow me or anything…" Morinaga asked hopefully.

Souichi blushed. _'How am I always getting myself into such situations?'_ Souichi looked at Morinaga's waiting face and started thinking. _'If I say no then he might think of something even worse…'_

"Just stripping, right?" Souichi asked. He needed the assurance that it was going to be the only thing Morinaga wanted him to do. He was just too embarrassed by the whole situation to even think of doing anything else. If Morinaga said it, then Souichi could hold it against him if Morinaga tried making him do other things.

"Yes. Just stripping," Morinaga assured.

Souichi looked at Morinaga and saw the anticipation and eagerness. His kouhai was looking forward to this. Souichi had never in his life done anything of the sort but he had to admit that a lot of things he had done were firsts with Morinaga and as annoying as it was he had never regretted any one of them. _'I sure hope I won't regret this.'_

"A-all right," he said softly and reached for the very top button of his shirt.

xxx xxx

Tetsuhiro clenched his hands in the bedding as he watched his beloved reaching for the buttons of his shirt and unbuttoning them slowly. It was such a turn on. Tetsuhiro couldn't believe that Senpai had agreed to do this, but he was ridiculously happy that Senpai was about to strip for him. He couldn't stop grinning and resisted the urge to grab Senpai and just rip his clothes off. Instead he stayed on his bed, still clothed himself, and focused his whole attention on the show before him.

Senpai had been looking at him but when all the buttons of his shirt were opened his cheeks started to turn pink and he looked away shyly. Tetsuhiro smiled fondly. It was so typical for Senpai to act like that. Senpai slipped the shirt first from one shoulder then from the other, still not looking at Tetsuhiro. When the shirt was sliding down to land the floor, he looked at Tetsuhiro briefly then very quickly turned his eyes away again. His cheeks flushed a bit more.

Tetsuhiro didn't know if his lover had done that deliberately or not but it was a great turn on. He swallowed. He was excited to see what Senpai would take off next. He expected it to be his undershirt but to his surprise he watched as the man in front of him bent down and pulled off his socks. Tetsuhiro couldn't stop the chuckle that came out of his mouth.

"What?" Senpai asked, annoyed.

Tetsuhiro saw the embarrassment in his lover's posture. "Nothing. I'm just so very happy you're doing this for me." Tetsuhiro smiled reassuringly. "Please, continue."

He saw Senpai swallow and finger the hem of his undershirt. His lover looked at him again but this time he didn't turn his eyes away. He held Tetsuhiro's gaze while very slowly drawing the material up, exposing his abdomen.

Tetsuhiro flicked his gaze from Senpai's eyes to the skin that was being exposed to him and then back again. He saw a glint in Senpai's eyes. _'He's doing this on purpose. He's actually teasing me!' _Tetsuhiro thought, stunned.

"You're so mean," Tetsuhiro groaned.

"I'm doing what you want," Senpai said. It was now his beloved's turn to sound innocent while still very slowly edging the shirt up.

It was now almost past his nipples and Tetsuhiro inhaled sharply. He was starting to think that this strip-tease was not as good an idea as he had originally thought, but he wouldn't back down now. Somehow it looked like Senpai was enjoying teasing him so much and he didn't want to spoil his beloved's fun, no matter how much self-control that would require from him.

While he braced himself for a long wait before his lover was finished taking off his clothes, Senpai managed to take the undershirt off totally and was now standing in front of Tetsuhiro bare from the waist up, making him want to reach up and touch his lover's body, to run his hands all over it and then use his tongue to tease those lovely nipples until they became erect, begging for more. Tetsuhiro licked his lips and concentrated on Senpai's movements.

His man was currently running his fingers along the waist of his jeans. Tetsuhiro watched as Senpai's fingers dipped inside for a moment, then popped the button open and started pulling the zipper down. He glanced at Senpai's face for a moment and saw that no matter how much his lover wanted to tease him, he was still terribly embarrassed by what he was doing.

Tetsuhiro considered just reaching out and finishing undressing Senpai for a moment, but stopped himself. It was such a turn on watching Souichi Tatsumi in such a situation that he couldn't deprive himself, no matter how much selfish he was being.

Senpai's jeans were a bit tight and he had to wiggle a bit to get them down. Tetsuhiro enjoyed every second of that wiggling. He remembered the time where he had had Senpai sitting on him and riding him so deliciously, wiggling his hips and stimulating them both. _'Maybe he'll do it again?'_ Tetsuhiro contemplated. He lost that train of thought when Senpai's jeans hit the floor and he could see the state Senpai's body was in.

"You're enjoying this, Senpai," Tetsuhiro smirked. He couldn't help himself. It was just so satisfying seeing his lover aroused like he was now. His briefs were tenting. Tetsuhiro suddenly felt how uncomfortable he was within his own pants.

"Shut up." Senpai glared at him, but it was a weak glare since his face was flushed so beautifully. Then he looked down, hooked his fingers inside his briefs and turned around, presenting Tetsuhiro with his backside. Only then did he start dragging the briefs down, revealing inch after inch of his perfect butt. When he bent down to dispose of his briefs, Tetsuhiro cursed.

"What?" Senpai asked, looking over his shoulder while he straightened up again.

"You're killing me here," Tetsuhiro whined, gripping the sheets tightly.

"You asked for it," Senpai countered and turned around, somehow miraculously seeming unbothered by his own arousal or nudity, and climbed on the bed.

Tetsuhiro reached for his beloved but Senpai's hand on his chest stopped him. He was pushed back to where he had stayed the whole time Senpai had been stripping. He looked into Senpai's eyes, showing all the surprise he felt and watched his lover smile wickedly at him.

"No so fast," Senpai smirked. "I still have to take off _your_ clothes."

Tetsuhiro's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

xxx xxx

It was so amusing watching Morinaga's surprised face. He was so damn embarrassed but that expression compensated for it. Souichi knew that Morinaga had been planning to jump him the moment his naked ass hit the bed, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of having whatever he wanted so soon. Well, Morinaga would have it eventually, but before that happened Souichi would make him suffer a bit more.

He straddled Morinaga's thighs, trying to ignore the implications of the position and how easy it would have been to open Morinaga's pants and impale himself. Instead he leaned more onto his kouhai and slipped his hands under Morinaga's open shirt, helping it slide down Morinaga's arms. Only then he noticed that Morinaga had placed his hands on Souichi's hips. After a heated glare his kouhai let go of his hips letting Souichi tug the sleeves, freeing Morinaga's hands which then promptly returned to their vacated position. Souichi ignored it for the moment, concentrating on his task.

The light shirt that Morinaga was wearing underneath needed to come off so that Souichi could run his hands up and down Morinaga's chest… _'No! Wait! Stop! What the hell am I thinking!'_ Angry at himself for such thoughts Souichi yanked the shirt up quite forcefully and made quick work disposing of it entirely.

"What?" he asked sulkily and a little more than annoyed when he heard Morinaga's chuckle.

"You're very impatient to get me naked," Morinaga leered.

"You wish," Souichi countered, making Morinaga chuckle again.

"Well, the way you just nearly ripped the shirt off me, I think I'm not that off with my mh…" Morinaga couldn't finish the sentence since Souichi leaned in and kissed him aggressively.

For a moment Souichi contemplated just silencing Morinaga with a hand covering his mouth, but he would have to take that hand away eventually and his kouhai would have started talking again, so instead Souichi just kissed him. It might distract him more efficiently. Unfortunately the kiss was distracting not only for Morinaga but also for Souichi who totally forgot about his task of undressing Morinaga.

He was reminded about it only when Morinaga's hands wandered from his hips to his butt cheeks and squeezed them.

"Mph!" Souichi broke the kiss. "Stop right there!" He shoved Morinaga's hands away from his butt. "You still have some clothes left on you!"

Morinaga groaned. "Can we skip that? I'll just take them off myself and –"

"No way," Souichi cut in. "You won't be doing a thing until I strip the last piece of clothing from you, or else," Souichi threatened, glaring daggers at Morinaga.

"Oh… um… o-okay," Morinaga mumbled.

Satisfied, Souichi shifted his focus back to the task at hand and froze. He had not thought about what stripping Morinaga bare would include. _'I think I'm stupid. I should have just let him do the rest.'_

Even so, he refused to back down now. Souichi unbuckled Morinaga's belt and started working on the button and zipper of his jeans, blushing furiously the whole time. His hands were so very near Morinaga's erection right now. It was unnerving, more so when he noticed how tight his kouhai's jeans had become.

'_He must be rock hard. Fuck.'_ A twitch of his own erection reminded him that Morinaga wasn't the only one who wanted to do a lot more than strip. But he would never admit it out loud for Morinaga to hear.

Morinaga helped him in getting his jeans together with his underwear down and totally off. He tried to ignore the sight of Morinaga's cock but his eyes kept glancing there nonetheless. The moment Souichi disposed of Morinaga's socks his kouhai pounced.

Souichi didn't complain. He was a bit annoyed at how fast Morinaga had turned him into an incoherent, compliant mass of want and need, but that was exactly how Souichi felt only a few moments after Morinaga had pushed him down and covered Souichi's body with his own. Souichi moaned into the kiss that was making some parts of their anatomy even harder than they were before. The kiss ended when both of them needed air.

"Now's my turn to tease," Morinaga smirked down at Souichi.

Souichi's eyes widened in realization. _'Oh shit,'_

xxx xxx

Tetsuhiro was ready to burst. When he had asked Senpai to strip for him he never expected things to develop in such a manner. He thought that Senpai would just simply take his clothes off totally casually and then maybe get on the bed and let Tetsuhiro lead from that point. He still couldn't fathom how much he had mistaken Senpai's ability to tease him in such a devious way. But finally, he had his beloved beneath him looking debauched and so very inviting.

Tetsuhiro knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, but he was determined to drive Senpai as out of his mind with lust and pleasure as possible before he took him and made him scream in ecstasy. So he attacked every sensitive spot on Senpai's body that that he knew of and soon enough Senpai was spreading his legs without Tetsuhiro needing to tell him anything. Without wasting any more time Tetsuhiro started preparing his beloved, quickly working him open with his fingers.

Senpai was squirming, gripping the sheets with his hands and arching up whenever Tetsuhiro brushed his sweet spot. It was always so very rewarding to see him lost in pleasure and voicing his satisfaction so unashamedly. The more often they had sex the more open and sensitive Senpai became. It brought Tetsuhiro a lot of joy knowing that he was the one, the only one, who could bring this gorgeous man to the state he was in right now.

Tetsuhiro looked down from between Senpai's legs where he was currently residing and his breath hitched. Senpai was spread out for him with his head thrown back, panting, his body flushed. He was biting his hand in an unsuccessful attempt at stifling his moans; his other hand was tangled in the sheets, gripping them tightly. It was the last straw. Tetsuhiro couldn't wait any longer.

Removing his fingers, Tetsuhiro swiftly replaced them with his erect cock. The removal of fingers caused Senpai to gasp and look up just in time to watch Tetsuhiro begin pushing into his stretched body. It caused another loud moan to spill out of Senpai's mouth. Senpai arched up and Tetsuhiro gripped his hips to keep him still while he entered. Soon his whole length was seated in his lover's warm, inviting body.

He always loved the feeling of Senpai's muscles gripping him. Today was no different, but Tetsuhiro was at his limits already. The double teasing, first Senpai's then his own, and now Senpai's crushing heat had propelled him way beyond rational thinking. His hips snapped and the moan his movement wrung out of Senpai's mouth made the urge to thrust unstoppable. So he did it again, and again, and again, setting a fast, hard rhythm right from the start.

Senpai's moans only spurred him on, making him slam into his lover's tight ass feverishly. He let himself go totally. Some part of his brain, a very small part that was still functioning, acknowledged it but it was too small and insignificant to have any influence on Tetsuhiro's actions. So he rode that delicious ass hard and fast, holding the squirming, moaning body's hips firmly in place. Senpai's hands were grasping at everything, the sheets, Tetsuhiro's arms, whatever he could reach. His legs found their way around Tetsuhiro's hips and hooked loosely on his ankles.

Tetsuhiro felt Senpai's body tensing, a clear sign that he was close to orgasm. He wasn't far behind, either. Letting go of Senpai's hips, he fell forward, bracing himself on his arms and gazing down. The other's man's mouth was slack, his eyes glazed over and barely open, cheeks red, hair in disarray. He looked absolutely beautiful. While Tetsuhiro admired the view, Senpai concentrated his gaze on him. The next thing Tetsuhiro knew, Senpai was reaching up to him, winding his arms around his neck and bringing their mouths together in a heated, almost desperate kiss. Tetsuhiro's eyes widened and his hips snapped forward suddenly making Senpai moan into the kiss.

A few thrusts later Senpai broke the kiss and tensing, threw his head back and moaned lewdly. Liquid sprayed between them and Tetsuhiro felt Senpai's inner muscles spasm and clench around him. It felt so good. His hips snapped one last time, burying his member deeply inside Senpai's clenching channel while his own orgasm rocked his body.

"Damn!" Tetsuhiro rasped, still panting but lucid enough to realize what an intense orgasm he had just had. "That was…. Fuck."

"Uh-huh," Senpai murmured, totally spent.

xxx xxx

Souichi lay boneless on Morinaga's bed. He didn't feel like moving. Morinaga was currently laying behind him, snuggled with his chest pressed into Souichi's back, his arms encircling his waist and pressing him even more tightly into the chest behind him. He felt Morinaga's even breath on his neck as his kouhai slept soundly. Souichi was also exhausted but miraculously it was not he who had fallen asleep first. He felt content and sated although he was quite sure his body would be reminding him tomorrow of the workout he had just had. He was still a bit annoyed about the watching porn issue but mellow enough to let it go. He had to admit that the end result had been mind-blowing.

'_I should tease him more often,'_ he thought, his mind half asleep already, content in Morinaga's loving embrace.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Sometimes I feel almost sorry for Souichi. ^-^ I'm always putting him in situations that he'd rather never be participating in. XD Also, it's official. I can't write a short love scene. XD Now, please, tell me what you think of this not so short one shot. *^-^*


End file.
